


Fight Me

by crowleysdemonknight (katillac25)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Biting, Bloodplay, Breathplay, F/M, Femdom, Knifeplay, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rape Roleplay, Restraints, Roleplay, noncon roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katillac25/pseuds/crowleysdemonknight
Summary: After enacting an idea, the reader decides to take it a step further.





	Fight Me

Y/N entered the living room to find Castiel sitting on the couch, scrolling through titles on Netflix. She should've known he'd become addicted as soon as she introduced him to it.

 "Angel," she greeted, moving to straddle his lap to distract him from the television, "I have an idea to play out that I'm sure will be far more riveting than any movie you could find."

 Castiel turned off the television and glanced at her, his hands moving immediately to her hips.

 "Oh? And what would that be, Y/N?" he asked, a smirk on his face. He loved when Y/N approached him with new ideas, especially ideas for the bedroom.

 "Do you remember that night when we had a bit of rough play and acting?" she asked, blushing at the thought of it.

 It had been one of her favorite experiences with him, and she was only too eager to try it again.

 Castiel smiled, pressing his forehead against hers.

 "Yes, I do remember that particular experience," he paused, groaning halfway through the thought. It was something he thought about quite often.

 "Would you like to do it again?" he asked, grinding his hips against her.

 Y/N bit her lip as he ground against her and ran her fingers through his hair.

 "Something similar, yes, but with one small difference. I'll be hunting you," she purred, grinding her hips against him.

 "I like the sound of that. And I take it you want me to be defiant as possible... like you always are?” he chuckled, giving her a wide smirk.

 Y/N giggled, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

 "Yes," she squeaked in a muffled voice.

 "I can do that," he said with a smile, admiring her little squeak. "Why don't you get things setup, and I'll get into character?"

 "You got it!" she squealed, leaping off of him and running to the bedroom.

 She set out everything she would need on her shelves and set up the cuffs to be ready for him. Y/N was practically bouncing from excitement. She took a deep breath, preparing to get into character. She quickly threw off her clothes except for her tank top and panties. As she stepped out of her room, she slowly headed for the living room.

 Castiel watched as she sauntered back to her room, preparing for their evening of fun. He quickly picked some random show on Netflix and attempted to act unsuspecting as she crept back in the room.

 Y/N smirked widely, crouching behind the couch. There was one last detail to sort out before she would carry out her plans.

 "Safeword, angel?" she whispered, knowing he could hear her behind him.

 Castiel shivered as her breath tickled the back of his neck.

 "Halo," he whispered, leaning towards the back of the couch.

 "Good boy," she replied, giving him a quick kiss on the neck.

 Y/N ducked back down focusing on her thoughts and falling into character. She quickly and silently rose back up, now holding his angel blade in her hand. She quickly and silently slid the blade in front of his throat, pushing it against his skin.

 Castiel relaxed into the cushions of the couch, continuing to remain oblivious to her presence. He closed his eyes but jumped quickly as he felt a blade against his throat.

 "Y/N, what are you doing here?" he asked, feigning surprise.

 "Nothing much. Just wanted to drop in and maybe... play with you a bit," she replied in a sultry tone, giving his ear a firm bite.

 "Play a bit?" Castiel asked in confusion, groaning slightly as he felt the bite. "Play nice, I hope?"

 "Hmm, playing nice isn't exactly my forte," she snickered, crawling over the couch to land in his lap.

 She pressed the knife firmly against his throat, leaning forward to drag her tongue up his face.

 "I prefer to have people... begging."

 "To hell with that," Castiel replied as he stared her down.

 "You won't be hearing any begging from me," he claimed, pushing her arm away as he escaped her blade.

 Y/N narrowed her eyes at him, her hand wrapping around his throat the moment the words left his mouth.

 "Oh really? You think I can't break you? That sounds like a challenge, and I do love a challenge," she smirked, tightening the grip on him.

 "Good..." he half choked out, her hand now restricting his vocal chords. "Because you'll get one with me, Y/N.”

 Castiel gripped her arm tightly, prepared to defend himself if she took her attack a step further.

 "Struggle all you want. It only heightens my excitement."

 Y/N moved in dangerously close, her lips almost touching his. She released her grip on his neck, her hands now gliding down his arms.

 “You did so enjoy taking me against my will, didn’t you?” she whispered, her eyes locked onto his. “I’m sure your ego grew a size or two when you finally made me beg for more.”

 Castiel smirked slightly, giving an amused huff. He grabbed her wrists suddenly.

 “And is this what you’ve come for? Revenge?” he asked, releasing her wrists to grip her hips harshly. “You do recall how this ended last time?”

 “Oh I do remember, Castiel, which is why I’ve come back to teach you a lesson,” she replied, gripping his wrists and pulling them in front.

 Y/N glanced at the back of the couch, spying the extra pair of cuffs she brought with her. She pushed him against her neck, luring him into a false sense of security. She hummed contentedly as she felt his lips brushing against her neck. She quietly grabbed the cuffs, keeping him blind to her actions as she abruptly secured the cuffs around his wrists.

 Castiel pulled back immediately as he felt the cuffs against his skin. He glared at her angrily, pushing her roughly off of him.

 Y/N giggled as he pushed her to the floor, grinning like an absolute fool. She slowly crawled towards him, her hands gliding up his thighs. She suddenly gripped his tie, pulling it hard.

 "Did my little angel not appreciate that? You should’ve known better, Castiel. Let’s take this somewhere a little more comfortable,” she mocked, pulling hard on his tie and pulling him up off of the couch.

 Castiel gasped breathlessly as he was pulled up towards her. As he tried to pull back away from her, she gripped the tie harder, taking his breath away each time he fought.

 Y/N laughed as they finally entered the bedroom.

 "Your attempts are cute but useless," she purred, pulling him in close. "I'll give you one chance. Strip for me willingly, and I'll be gentle with you. Refuse my generous offer, and I'll have you screaming."

 Castiel glared at her as she spoke, taking in his two options and deciding quickly.

 "I will never obey you," he said shortly.

 Y/N sighed deeply. "I appreciate your decision. It will bring me nothing but pleasure to make you scream," she whispered, grabbing the back of his shirt and dragging it back roughly.

 Castiel groaned as she pulled at his shirt, his torso now fully visible.

 "You stupid whore. You need a cock that bad? Must have been awhile," he said with a gleam in his eye.

 "Is that what you think I'm after? Don't flatter yourself. I wouldn't have such filth inside me. You," she paused, pulling him close to her face, "are here for my entertainment."

 Castiel paused at her words taking them in. She planned to use him. He was hard, his cock pressing tightly against his pants. He glared at her, his eyes practically shooting flames as he spat at her feet.

 Y/N huffed through her nose, amused by his defiance. She cupped him through his pants before delivering a stinging slap to his face.

 "Hard? And why would you be so aroused?" she teased, gripping his chin tightly.

 Castiel tensed his jaw as he stared into her eyes.

 "Fuck. You," was all he said in return.

 Castiel wanted to take control of her, wanted to do something, anything that could lead to pleasure, but he was too far under her control at this point.

 "Awe, poor little angel wants to fuck the demon," she squealed gleefully, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down slowly. Y/N gripped him hard, stroking roughly and waiting for a response.

 Castiel took a sharp intake of breath as she stroked him roughly. His teeth bared as he tried to keep himself from making a sound. Biting at his lip, Castiel drew blood as he tried desperately not to egg her on, but it was useless. Within moments, a groan escaped his lips.

 Y/N immediately released her grip and eyed the blood on his lip.

 "Angel likes it when I stroke him. You really did try not to show it," she giggled, running her tongue along his bleeding lip. "So sweet, angel. I bet you'd love for me to suck your cock."

 Castiel turned his head this way as she licked the blood from his lips.

 "No, I wouldn’t. If only I was free. I'd have you tied down, and I would fuck you until you were screaming my name, you filthy slut!" he yelled, getting louder with each syllable.

 Y/N hummed approvingly, running her hands up and down his chest.

 "You do have quite a vivid imagination, angel, but I think it's time we press on," she smirked, dragging him to the bed and pushing him roughly onto it.

 Y/N grabbed one of his wrists roughly, releasing the cuff only for a split second. She wove the chain through the bars of the headboard, securing the cuff around his wrist once more. She lifted the blade towards him, beginning to slowly cut through the sleeves of his shirt. Her breath hitched every, single time he flinched as the blade stayed dangerously close to his skin. She stood back to admire him in all his glory.

 "Mmm, my favorite toy. What should I do first?" she teased, removing her tank top.

 Castiel remained quiet, his jaw tensed as she threw off her tank top. He couldn't contain his cock, blushing hard as it twitched involuntarily.

 Y/N smiled widely as she spied his cock twitching.

 “You're a terrible liar. Your cock seems to be wanting some attention," she purred, moving towards him, her hips resting between his legs.

 "Don't you fucking touch me, demon slut," he groaned, watching as she moved to settle between his legs.

 Y/N bit her lip, trying to hide her smile as she gave a thrust against his backside.

 "Don't touch you? But where is the fun in that?" she whined playfully, grabbing an all-too-familiar bottle from the shelf and drizzling the liquid onto her fingers.

 Castiel thrashed against his restraints as she poured the slick liquid all over her fingers.

 "No!" he yelled.

 Y/N laughed darkly before plunging two fingers into him, not bothering this time with being gentle.

 "How's that, angel? How's it feel to be violated by a demon?" growled, pumping him roughly.

 Castiel let out a strangled shout, not prepared for her fingers. As she began pumping him roughly, he found it harder and harder to keep himself quiet. His wrists and ankles pulled tight at the restraints, his teeth digging into his lip as he tried to hold in everything. Ultimately, it was useless.

 "Fuck, Y/N," he groaned.

 "Yeah? Starting to see things my way, aren't you?" she purred, reaching her vacant hand to grab another item off the shelf. She dangled the strap-on in front of him with a wicked smile.

 He growled at her, his angel eyes normally glaring with his grace at this point, but the handcuffs kept them at bay. Words were escaping him. He wanted her to fuck him, but he couldn't let her know.

 "I'll never see things your way, you filthy slut," he replied, looking her up and down.

 "Oh, do you need a little persuasion?" she teased, retrieving her fingers and slipping into the harness.

 Y/N leaned down low close to his throbbing cock. Her tongue reached out to swirl around the tip.

 Castiel arched his back, his cock twitching even more at the touch of her tongue.

 "Oh fuck, Y/N," he whispered before he realized. "No! Get the fuck away from me. You damn demon!" he yelled, though his mind screamed the opposite.

 Y/N giggled at his blunder. She took him into her mouth, bobbing quickly up and down. Her fingers once again found their way inside of him.

 He groaned, his jaw clenching hard, despite the pleasure he felt. The cuffs bit at his wrists harshly. It felt so good, better than anything he had felt before, and he was so close to losing the will to fight her.

 "Your body is betraying you, angel. I think you prefer a demon mouth sucking your cock," she purred, lifting off of him. She poured more liquid, preparing the dildo.

"I'm going to fuck you now, angel, and you __will__  submit to me," she growled, rubbing the tip against his entrance.

 Castiel ceased his movements as she rubbed the tip against his entrance. She was correct though, his body was betraying him. He wanted more than anything to submit to her.

 "We'll see about that, Y/N," he strained as she pushed the tip at his entrance.

 "Yes... we will."

 Y/N gave no warning as she slammed into him, pushing hard against his prostate. She gripped his cock, stroking him quickly as she set a decent pace.

 Castiel nearly screamed, his voice echoing throughout the apartment. He couldn't deny the pleasure as he tried to pull the uncontrollable moans off as yells.

 "Fuck you! I will not submit to you!"

 "Do you really think I can't hear you trying to mask your pleasure? Who's the slut now?" she growled, releasing her grip to lean over him.

 Y/N grabbed him by the hair, pulling his face towards her. She then began thrusting hard against him, watching his face. She reveled in his attempt to keep the act up.

 "Does my little angel slut want more?"

 She was onto him, and he knew he couldn't cover up anymore. He bit his lip in a final attempt, but resistance was futile.

 "Oh fuck yes. I want more," he moaned, finally giving in to her.

 Y/N laughed darkly, adoring the sound of his plea.

 "That's a good boy," she purred, licking a broad stripe against his neck. "Such a good little slut."

 She bared down on his neck with her teeth, just managing to break the skin. She quickly cleaned the small trickles of red running down with her tongue.

 Castiel moaned, his cries loud and unforgiving as she bit into his neck. He pulled at the cuffs, wishing desperately that he could touch her.

 "Fuck, Y/N! Please I... can I... can I come?" he asked desperately.

 Y/N wrapped her hand tightly around him, pumping him in time with her now relentless thrusts.

 "Come for me, angel. I want to watch you come," she growled, her face inches away from his and her eyes locked with his.

 Castiel stared into Y/N's eyes, her thrusts and pumps relentless on him. He grunted and whined pathetically as his cock twitched, coming all over her hand. She continued to stroke him hard, making his orgasm last that much longer.

 Y/N relished the look in his eyes as he stumbled over the edge, losing all control and surrendering to her. She slowly stroked him through the orgasm, finally pulling out of him as he quieted. She quickly rid herself of her equipment, grabbed a towel from the shelf to clean them both, and nestled beside him on the bed, releasing him from the cuffs and running her fingers through his hair.

 "Hey," she whispered gently. "Are you alright?"

 Castiel came down slowly from his orgasm, pulling Y/N close once he was freed from his cuffs.

 "I'm perfect, Y/N. Absolutely perfect. How are you? Was that what you wanted?" he asked with a smile, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 "You've no idea," she giggled, nuzzling his neck and licking at the bite mark she had made.

 Castiel hissed at the contact of her tongue on the bite wound, relaxing once the stinging subsided.

 "Well, I'm pleased we could make that fantasy come true. You're were stunning, Y/N," he said happily.

 Y/N blushed at his compliment, kissing the mark before looking back at him.

 "I almost thought I was being too rough. Sorry about the bite. I kind of went a little overboard," she admitted, looking worriedly at the mark.

 "It's alright. I like it. It lets everyone know I'm yours," he whispered, squeezing her closer to him.

 "Mmm, good," she hummed happily.


End file.
